A liquid crystal display device, for example, a television, typically comprises a display panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module is used for providing backlight for the display panel. Depending on different locations of a light source in the backlight module, the backlight module is classified into a backlight module of side-lit type and a backlight module of direct-lit type. In the backlight module of direct-lit type, a plurality of light sources are evenly distributed on a non-display side of the display panel.